


Evan Really Really Likes Trees

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Tree Sex, Treebros, i really dont like treebros but i made this, im so sorry, no I’m not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor finds out about where Evan has been disappearing to.





	Evan Really Really Likes Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolbagu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbagu/gifts).



> im apologizing in advance

Ever since Connor started dating Evan, he noticed something off. Sometimes he would brush Connor’s attempts at hanging out off for being ‘busy’, or leave date nights early for some odd reason. But Connor never thought too much into it. He knew Evan loved him, and he loved Evan back.

But Connor sometimes got fed up with it. Especially when him and Evan are about to fuck, and he has to leave. Who does that? Evan left Connor half naked and with a raging hard-on. No- he’s done with this shit. He wants to know where the fuck Evan goes that’s so important he leaves before sex.

Connor followed Evan. He followed him from a distance, making sure Evan didn’t know he was there. Maybe fifteen minutes pass and they’re at the orchard. What? They go here all the time on dates, why is he here now? He decided to wait five minutes before following Evan into the orchard. And when he did, what he saw was- horrifying yet arousing.

Connor had heard the jokes from Jared about Evan being a tree-fucker, but he never took them in a literal sense. That was a mistake. Connor hid behind a tree not to far from Evan as he watched him fuck a tree. His dick- was in the tree hole- and he just kept, going at it. Thrusting into the tree, clinging onto the bark and letting obscene moans fall from his lips. Connor didn’t realize that this was arousing to him until his hand was in his pants and he was stroking his own cock.

When Evan came- oH when Evan came, that was the hottest thing Connor had ever seen. The noise that left Evan’s mouth- the creamy white cum that dripped out of the tree hole. Holy fuck- Connor nutted not too long after that. Then he realized that Evan was about to leave, and quickly turned and ran for the exit. But, before he could even start running, Evan noticed him.

“Connor?”


End file.
